Eleven Facts You May Not Have Known About Rose Weasley
by C.X.X
Summary: As the title says. Hopefully you'll find it a little different than others. Just a one-shot.


**Eleven Facts You May Not Have Known About Rose Weasley**

1\. Rose Weasley was born on the 6th of August, 2006. Her da, Ron Weasley, always poked fun at her that it would be a shame if she was sorted into any house except by Gryffindor since she was a Leo. Rose, though she never did say it out loud, thought that not being a lion for once would be grand.

* * *

2\. Rose Weasley did not have the classic Weasley hair. Her hair was not an easily recognizable bright red, but instead a rather dark brown she inherited from her Grandfather Granger. Her hair was not a frizzy mess, like her mothers, but hair that looks great when messy – inherited from Dan Granger as well. Rose's facial features were nearly identical to her mum's, except with her da's "manly" jaw and her Grandfather Granger's bushy eyebrows, and a bad case of acne. She also had her da's long and lanky structure, making her taller than several of her cousins.

* * *

3\. Rose Weasley was not a mini-Hermione Granger. She was not the bossy know-it-all who always obeyed the rules and believed every authority figure was sincere until too late. Though, yes, she did occasionally went into spasms of repeating paragraphs word for word – occasionally – it was always fiction that she read for fun and could quote, always gaining a laugh when she referenced particularly comedic lines. Though, yes, she could be a little controlling at times – sometimes too controlling – it was typically a time when leadership was needed, or when there was something she needed. Though, yes, she generally listened to rules – restrictions as she preferred to call them – there was some she broke, and many she bended throughout her life. Though, yes, she did not outright disobey them in their face – otherwise she'd never survive living in a Weasley or Granger household – most authority figures always ticked her off, and she was plenty rebellious underneath her perfect daughter mask. Suffice to say, she was not exactly like her mum.

* * *

4\. Rose Weasley's favorite Uncle was her Uncle Charlie. He worked with dragons, and kept her laughing. When she was six, he gave her Rose's first stuffed toy that was not a lion – a Hungarian Horntail. At age 19, after coming home late from a party she was not allowed to go to, Uncle Charlie had given her a hangover potion. Rose always remembered.

* * *

5\. Rose Weasley was often at odds with her da. He had always wanted her to be daddy's little princess, when she just wanted him to be less controlling. On almost everything they disagreed, from her house to political matters. When she was 12, and her parents divorced, she went to live with her mum, while her brother Hugo lived with her da. When she was finished with school at Hogwarts, she and her da spent time together to make up for they lost, because she realized that despite their spats and differences, she missed her da and he missed her.

* * *

6\. Rose Weasley was never that close to her younger brother, Hugo. The boy was similar to their da except with the brain-power of their mum. They didn't really interact too often. So, when Rose moved in with their mum and Hugo stayed with their da, it didn't really trouble her. Rose knew they would see each other again.

* * *

7\. Rose Weasley was and had always been a Keeper in Quidditch; one of the few things she and her da could relate on. From an early age, she had been built longer than her cousins, and could block almost all three rings by the time she was 13. At age 8, despite the protests from her mum, her da had bought her a broom: a Nimbus 2300, a smaller than regulation size broom that gained higher speeds the better the flier. Before long, she was out and up in the air, playing with the cousins that loved Quidditch and were allowed to: Dom, Fred &amp; Roxy, James, Al and Teddy. She was _The Keeper _of the bunch, and held onto her post with all her might. As soon as second year rolled around, she tried out and was recruited onto her house team.

* * *

8\. Rose Weasley was not a Gryffindor. Throughout her early childhood, everything was themed red and gold, every stuffed animal was lion-esque, and until she started picking out her own closet –at age 10 – most of her t-shirts had cutesy jokes related to Godric's House.  
At her sorting, the hat was placed on her head like usual when she sat down. After it was placed, a rather interesting thing happened – she took a long time. It might seem normal if it was another child, but Weasleys were always automatically sorted almost as fast as the Malfoys.  
But no, the hat took fifteen minutes before it finally called out an answer:  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
The hall was deathly quiet and Rose was deathly pale – for a second. She quickly recovered, and strode over to the table of Green and Silver with her head held high. Halfway there, the whole hall burst into applause, most still shell-shocked but impressed as the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio sat down as a Snake. As Scorpius Malfoy offered her potatoes and Bianca Zabini immediately struck up a conversation with her, Rose felt right at home. She grinned, imagining the fit her da would throw once he learned of her sorting, as her once black tie turned to Green and Silver.

* * *

9\. Rose Weasley was never once involved with Scorpius Malfoy romantically in her lifetime. He and Bianca Zabini did become her best friends soon after the feast, and she did show in interest in one of them at one point, but it was never him. No, Scorp and she were close enough to tell each other the one secret they didn't tell anyone else until much later: Scorp had a massive crush on her cousin Al and Rose preferred girls. Until their 4th year, they never said a word. Fourth Year was the year when they were tired of the endless questions in whether they were a couple or not, the both of them came out to the whole school on Halloween, asking the hall to quiet then shouting at the top of their lungs their sexual preferences. After that, instead of the boys pestering for a date, it was curious girls shyly flirting with her now and then. Al had invited Scorp to Hogsmeade, and soon after they were joined at the hip.

* * *

10\. Rose Weasley absolutely hated Olivia Wood. Ever since day one, they just got on each other's nerves. It started off with Herbology. Professor Longbottum had paired them together, and instead of cooperating harmlessly, the pair disagreed on every single issue. Rose put up her Slytherin façade, just smirking and sneering, keeping her emotions deep within her soul. Olivia, being a Gryffindor through and through, made no attempts at hiding anger and frustration and wore her emotions on her sleeve, glaring stubbornly back at Rose. They were both not willing to submit to the other, and it led to years and years of squabbling between the two.  
In their second year, when Rose became Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Olivia took after her father (Oliver Wood) and became Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. That only fueled their hatred. Rose Weasley hated Olivia Wood, and the feeling was mutual from Olivia.

* * *

11\. Rose Weasley was completely head over heels for Olivia Wood. Though, yes, they fought, Rose started most of their fights for entertainment. It sent a thrill, pestering the Gryffindor, but when Olivia pestered back, she was the only one who could really get under Rose's skin (besides her da &amp; Grandmum).  
It was about fifth year when Rose started to really notice Olivia more than someone to bicker with. Olivia had been a cute little eleven-year-old with dark brown hair, coppery skin, and freckles across her nose and cheeks. Over the years, the freckles faded away, and the cute little girl morphed into the semi-attractive pre-teen to the smoking young lady. Boys from all houses started to turn their heads at the Quidditch playing beauty, and Rose was just realizing why. In their sixth year, their bickering turned into Rose's pleads to take the Gryffindor out to Hogsmeade, and the two became the entertainment of the rest of the school. Olivia, not being one to forgive easily, denied and denied her time after time. But in the second term of their seventh year, Olivia finally was the one who did the asking, and Rose agreed.  
Many years later, still together, they made jokes of their previous bickering as children, and faced the reality of bickering as a married couple. They once heard a comment about how similar they were to Rose's mum &amp; da, and they wished it weren't true, because everyone knew what happened to that couple. But there was one thing she couldn't deny: She, Rose Weasley, was head over heels for Olivia Wood (now Weasley), and the feeling was indeed mutual.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go. A little different than any others similar to this fic, I hope. Please Read and Review, as I do enjoy **_helpful_** criticism. Thanks for reading. If you think I should make a story out of this, tell me in your review, if you give one. I know it is a little short, no need to tell me.

I do not own Rose Weasley or the universe of Harry Potter; that right belongs to J.K. Rowling.


End file.
